


The Morning After

by flowercrownmikey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brief - Niall, Brief - Zayn, Cheating, Louis is a lil shit, M/M, Random girl - Freeform, harry and louis get drunk, harry rides the fuck out of louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, this is the aftermath in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get drunk, have sex and here is what happens when they wake up and realize what they've done...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble. But, this time I didn't write it at 2am. Yay for me.

Louis woke up with an amazing headache, really, probably his worst one yet. He could never drink one drop of alcohol without a hangover. He couldn't even open his eyes right now, but he could feel the sunlight pouring onto him. He wondered were the other lads were; were they in the hotel room like he was? Also suffering maybe? Wait, was he even in the hotel room?

Louis inched his eyes open and winced at the bright light. Who left the fucking curtains open last night? Wasn't it a rule that they closed them? Liam's hangovers were always as bad as his, so Louis and him had made a deal together. Close the curtains, stay together when drunk, first one up when hungover gets breakfast and so on.

Louis shuffled, looking towards Liam's bed and seeing him soundly sleeping with his arms wrapped around a girl. A GIRL? Louis lifted himself from the bed so quickly because Liam DID NOT fuck some random girl last night, no way. His head spun as he did and his eyes went blurry for a second but when they focused again he could clearly see Liam's naked torso pressed to a blonde girl's own naked torso. Sophia is going to be devastated, was Louis' first thought.

He looked to Niall's bed, seeing him still in his clothes from last night and sprawled over Zayn. Why Zayn was in Niall's bed, Louis has no idea. There was a bed sheet separating the two, as if Niall had just come back drunk, put a sheet over Zayn, and passed out on top of it. They weren't the smartest group of adults when drunk. Harry wasn't even legal in this country yet.

His thoughts skimming over to Harry, Louis looked over to the lads bed, only to find it empty. He squinted his eyes, because Harry wasn't one to sleep on the bus alone, in fact, Harry barely ever liked to sleep alone anyway. His head throbbed and Louis dropped the thought quickly, he stretched out his arms and finally looked down, seeing his naked body. He hesitated before glancing at the other side of the bed, seeing Harry's sitting on the edge of it, hunched over and head in his hands. Louis looked down, seeing the sheet off of his bed covering Harry's lower half.

"Why are you naked?- fuck, my head is killing me." Louis put a hand to his forehead and winced. "Why am I naked? Did you sleep in my bed? What the fuck happened last night and who is the bitch with Liam?"

Louis looked over to Harry when he stayed silent. The boy hadn't even moved.

"Hazza?" The first thing Louis noticed when Harry's head started to lift up was the fact that his hair was in two messy plaits. Obviously frizzy from being in overnight. Louis tried to remember when he had done that because Harry couldn't do it himself; Louis usually did it for him. He hadn't in a while though. Louis looked to the floor to see his clothes piled up, dirty boxers on top and he didn't hesitate before pulling them on and looking back to Harry.

"I- Lou- I am so, so sorry." Louis froze, hearing Harry's voice whisper. It was so cracked and broken and Louis wondered how long he's been awake.

"What are you talking about, love?" Louis asked him and that only seemed to set the younger boy off. Harry's head snapped to Louis and Louis was stunned into silence at the tears running down his face and the puffiness of his eyes. Louis' eyes dropped down to they young lads neck, seeing a dark purple bruise covering half of it, red and white splotches within it. "Jesus." Louis let out in a breath because who the fuck did that sort of damage?

"L-last night." Harry whispered with a sob. Louis' eyes flashed with the memory.

_"Let's go out." Liam asked us all. I looked around at the other boys, they were nodding. I quickly shook my head. "Mate, come on, seriously?"_

_"Come out with us, Lou."_

_"We're all going, so are you."_

_"Boo," Harry suddenly walked into the room, giving me his famous pout and twirling a piece of his now long hair. "For me?" His eyeslashes fluttered and with a sigh I found myself giving in._

_Who can say no to their best friend who has the best puppy eyes of all time?_

_*_

_"Louis!" Liam shouted at me in a blur. How much have I had to drink? I can actually feel my own body swaying. "Try this!" He thrusted a glass of green liquid towards me and I didn't hesitate before chugging the whole thing down and turning back to him, only for him to hand me another one._

_*_

_"Dance with me," Harry asked with with his famous dimpled smile. I stood up, swaying from the alcohol and let him drag me to the dance floor._

_*_

_Fuck, his ass was all over me, swaying, panting. He looked up at me, curly hair in a mess and before I could say a word I was being pulled to the bathrooms._

_*_

_"Let's go back to the hotel?"_

_"Yes- yeah, let's do that. Fuck, Haz..."_

_*_

_Harry's hips met with mine. Are we naked? I don't even know anymore. I let the alcohol consume me, pressing sloppy kisses wherever I could and who even is this? Is it Harry? The curly hair told me that, yes, it is._

_"Wanna ride you." He panted into my mouth._

_"B- bad idea, Haz. Gunna regret this."_

_"Don't care. Love you." Harry was a moaning mess on top of me._

_*_

_He bounced up and down like a pornstar, egging me to touch him wherever I could get, whispering dirty things in my ear, telling me to mark him mine._

_*_

_Harry has pretty hair. I started to plait it, letting his naked body snuggle into my own as I messily did the braids. He fell asleep easily in my arms._

"What..." Louis whispered before jumping off the bed. "What the fuck, Harry?!"

"I didn't...I swear- Lou-"

"Don't say my name!" Louis yelled. He glanced at Harry and then shook his head vividly, trying to get rid of the mental image of Harry sitting on top of him, bouncing up and down like his life depended on it. "Why... How the fuck does that even happen?!"

"I'm sorry..." Harry whimpered.

"You're sorry? I have a _girl_ friend Harry, I'm not- not _that_ , okay? Jesus your neck is a fucking mess." Louis grimaced, looking at the dark splotches that had turned into Harry's neck. He'd done that, and he couldn't even remember it properly. All he's got is the stupid mental image on Harry on top of him.

"I didn't mean to..." Harry trailed off.

"To what? Act like a whore?" Harry winced at Louis' words. "I can't believe you. I told you it was a bad idea!"

Harry's head snapped up. "You remember it all then?" He almost asked the question hopefully and Louis wondered what exactly had happened.

"Just, little bits, barely anything from deciding to go out to having you on- yeah, just barely anything."

"Oh." Harry deflated.

"Why? Did something important happen?" Louis asked suspiciously. "Or was it just the fact that you jumped me the first chance you saw? Jesus Harry, I was drunk out of my fucking mind! I have a girlfriend! What's wrong with you?!"

"I just-" Louis wasn't even listening, he just couldn't stop staring.

"Can you _please_ cover up your neck?" Louis asked harshly. Harry stopped speaking all together then, instead he looked at Louis with tears in his eyes. It brought back unwanted memories of the previous night. 

_"Try this!" Liam thrusted a glass of green liquid towards me and I didn't hesitate before chugging the whole thing down and turning back to him, only for him to hand me another one. Harry appeared next to me, knocking the small shot glass out of my hand and pulling me away from a pouting Liam._

_"Just looking out for you, Lou. You're already hammered." Harry's bright eyes were looking right into mine, sparkling. I poked one suddenly, his eyes starting to water as he cursed._

_"Fuck, Louis. Ow. Don't do that." He rubbed at his eye and when he made eye contact with me again he was still slightly crying from the poke. I immediately felt my heart constrict._

_"Sorry, Hazza. I love you, I'm sorry. Don't wanna hurt my Hazbear." I placed a wet kiss just under his eye, lingering for a while and when I pulled back his eyes were watering even more. I didn't question it._

Louis stared at Harry for a second, feeling the same constriction washing over him again and he stepped towards Harry with a sigh. "I'm sorry, alright?" Louis told him. "It's just a lot to take in." 

"I know how you feel." Harry whispered and immediately Louis' attention peaked. How the hell does he know how he feels? He seems, well not fine, but at least content with what happened. Harry seemed to clock Louis' question, answering sadly, "Why do you only say you love me when you're drunk?" He paused for a second. "Not even like, romantic love- well that too, but even as a friend, you've never said you love me. Just when you're drunk. Am I not good enough for you sober?" 

"What?" Louis asked, taken aback. Now that he'd thought about it, he had never told Harry he loved him. He's told the other boys multiple times, but with Harry it always seemed a bit too much. He didn't even know that Harry noticed that. 

"If you- if- you've got to tell me where I stand Louis; how do you feel about me? Am I even your friend? I don't understand you and-" Harry sniffled. "-I just, I want to, you know? I made a mistake last night, I know that now and I'm sorry but you were coming onto me too- the feeling was mutual." Harry looked down. 

_Harry looked down, his curls framing him away from me and I hastily pushed them back, tangling my hand in them to keep his hair away. Need to see his pretty face. "What?" He mumbled._

_"You're silly." I told him. "I said I love you, like, not the bro love, like, lets go back to the hotel room together right now love." Harry stepped forward, pulling me into him and connecting our lips._

_"Let's go back to the hotel?" Harry asked me. I pulled away from him panting heavily, feeling already lightheaded._

_"Yes- yeah, let's do that. Fuck, Haz..."_

"I told you I was in love with you." Louis said, more so to himself. "I literally- I'm the worst person- will you cover up your fucking neck? Do you know how distracting that is?" Louis exploded and Harry's eyes widened as Louis dived over to Harry, putting his mouth back on the younger boys neck and kissing all over the marks. He pinned Harry down in an instant. 

"W-what?- I thought we were- what- Lou?" Harry's voice was a broken whisper as Louis kissed his neck all over, darkening places that weren't nearly marked enough. 

"Told you to cover it earlier-" Louis panted, pressing his chest into Harry's as he sucked down onto a new spot. "Should've listened. Distracting. _Mine_."  

"Are you still drunk? What're- uh, what're you- doing?" Harry panted out. This was just confusing. 

"Claiming. What's the point in fighting it?" 

"Fighting it?" Harry asked, still letting the assault happen. 

"It's obvious I love you, Hazza. Drunk me knows me best."


End file.
